<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merry Masquerade by aleysiasnape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350843">Merry Masquerade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape'>aleysiasnape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Costume Parties &amp; Masquerades, Established Relationship, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione finds herself longing for the 10th Doctor when he appears to be her escort to the Yule Masquerade at Hogwarts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stockings of Joy Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Merry Masquerade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts">articcat621</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for StockingsforJoy event I picked the pairing: 10th Doctor/Hermione Granger and trope: Masquerade. Many thanks to my beta: thenewpyt</p><p>Merry Christmas!</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione Granger was excited this year because the theme of this year's masquerade was merry time at Hogwarts. She had sent word to her companion, the 10th Doctor, in hopes of him being her date. Once she finished sending the message to him, Hermione went to inspect her wardrobe.</p><p><i> What to wear for this year's Masquerade. Oh...I know!</i> She spied a dark green renaissance dress with a yule mask to match. “Perfect!” she squealed inwardly as she held up the dress and mask in front of the magic mirror.</p><p>“Dearie , you’ll look splendid for that young time traveler when he shows up.” the magic mirror agreed with Hermione’s choice.</p><p>Hermione smiled at the mirror and laid her costume down on the bed.  <i>Now how should I do my hair?</i> she rubbed her finger up and down her chin, thoughtfully gazing at the mirror.</p><p>With a snap of her fingers, her hair magically and  intricately fell into a neat, braided bun. Hermione waved her hand to complete her outfit and checked herself out in the magic mirror one last time before she could head to the Great Hall.</p><p>“You look absolutely gorgeous!” </p><p>Hermione frowned when she realized that it wasn’t the magic mirror and twirled around to find the 10th Doctor with his swashbuckler costume on.</p><p>“You made it!” she exclaimed happily, throwing her arms around his neck as they kissed.</p><p>“It’s Christmas, my dear, I hope you’ll be able to come away with me some and have fun adventures with me after the masquerade?” The 10th Doctor hinted at Hermione.</p><p>Her eyes widened in surprise, “Yes! I would love to! I have time off so I can…” her voice trailed off as he kissed her soundly.</p><p>“You won’t leave me like you did last time?” Hermione questioned him softly. She remembered that night so well. She had gathered her things together and found the T.A.R.D.I.S. gone and a note that had been left behind.</p><p>The 10th Doctor had regretted that decision since that night. “No Hermione, I will not forsake you tonight.” They felt the magic tingle around them when he declared that vow to her.</p><p>“I’ll hold you to that! Minerva is expecting me to chaperone this year. We need to be there early before the students! Where did you park the T.A.R.D.I.S. this time?”</p><p>The 10th Doctor pointed out Hermione's window as she spied the blue box by the lake.</p><p>“And I am all packed this year. Everything is in my magical bag.” Hermione patted her handy tote.</p><p>“Well then let's go and party!” the 10th Doctor exclaimed excitedly as they held hands all the way to the Great Hall.</p><p>The Weird Sisters were playing festive music as the chaperones gathered by the punch and refreshment tables.</p><p>Hermione marveled at the theme Minerva chose for the night's festivities to celebrate. She had decorated the Great Hall with the house colors along with tinsel, Christmas trees and falling snow from the ceiling.</p><p>The 10th Doctor spied the students coming in and heading to the dance floor. “Should we tell Minerva before or after the masquerade is over?”</p><p>“Tell me what Doctor?” Minerva asked, startling the couple.</p><p>“He asked to travel with him, Minerva, and I’ve accepted.”</p><p>Minerva hugged Hermione joyfully. “It would do you some good to travel for a while Hermione. It seems you came at the right moment Doctor. Merry Christmas!”</p><p>The 10th Doctor whisked Hermione away to the dance floor for several dances. “And we get to exchange presents? I promised Minerva.” Hermione and the 10th Doctor sat down at Minerva’s table while drinking butterbeer.</p><p>“Of course dearest! We’ve got time! And I’m not going anywhere tonight!”</p><p>Hermione grinned and happened to glance up to see mistletoe above their table. She pointed out the mistletoe to the 10th Doctor and he smirked before kissing her soundly. “Merry Christmas, Hermione!”</p><p>“Merry Christmas Doctor.” </p><p>Both of them glanced up and saw the mistletoe vanish just in time as Minerva arrived with their gifts.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>